nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Hlond
Ben Hlond (6 October, 1932, Hurbanova - 8 November, 1976, East Hills) was a prolific serial killer, mainly active in Hurbanova and Noble City. Ben Hlond was known for targetting mainly females in their twenties. With a total of fourteen victims, he has been the most active serial killer of Oceana. Early life Ben Hlond was born on 6 October, 1932, in Hurbanova. He spent most of his childhood in and around the Vlackstreet neighborhood. Hlond had a relatively normal youth for his conditions. He grew up in a large Roman Catholic family, with three sisters and one older brother, who died when Hlond was just seven years old. Hlond's mother, Patrice, left the family in 1944, presumably to go back to her birth country Slovakia. This left Sasha, Ben's father, in charge of the household, while still having to go to the mines for money. According to youth friends, Ben became more and more isolated from the rest, and often came to school with facial wounds, probably inflicted by his father. After he finished secondary school in 1950, he got a job at a local grocery's, which he would continue to be employed in until he was caught. Criminal record Hlond has targeted several women in early 1968, but did not kill the victims until the 1970's. Hlond was a relative to the local Hurbanova sheriff, Patrick Hrbiť, a younger brother of his mother, and therefore was not prosecuted for his rapes in the late 1960's. When sporadical rape-and-killings resurfaced in 1973, nobody connected Hlond to these, as hardly anybody knew, and those who did know, assumed Hlond had lost his interest in women, as he was known to have an active gay life. Hlond's downfall began when he moved his working field to Noble City. He got caught after a female bus driver rammed his car, causing his trunk to open, exposing body parts. This is a list of dates and victims: * March 1968: three non-fatal rapes in Hurbanova, including Betta Hlinka. * 15/16 June 1973: Jessica Thompson, a 24-year-old Train Village native and linguistics student in Hurbanova, was raped and killed; her body was disposed of in a forest near Dubnitz and found on 8 October. * 19 November 1973: Malushka Kojdova, a 22-year-old Hurbanova native and dentist assistant, was raped and killed; her body was found in the Hurbanova Central Park one day later. * 20 January 1974: Linda Palmer, a 28-year-old Noble City tax collector, was raped and killed; her body was dumped on a railway track and cut into two pieces by the first intercity train to Noble City on 21 January. * 26 February 1974: Valerie Dubeauregard (real name: John Wellcope), a 24-year-old well-disguised transvestite and bar keeper in East Hills, was killed. There was no evidence of rape, and his genitals were removed with a razor. His body was dumped in the Thatrensh river near Boynitz, and found by hikers on 8 March. * 24 May 1975: Melissa Johnson, a 20-year-old Noble City archeology student, and Mandy Kladevnlý-Kirchmann, a 20-year-old housewife, were raped and killed. Their bodies were found strapped to a pole on an agricultural field near Newmouth. * 2 June 1975: Garance Kramer, a 25-year-old illegal Dutch immigrant and Noble City dweller, was raped and killed. Her body was carefully dismembered and thrown into the sea. It washed ashore two days later in Downtown Hurbanova. * 8 June 1975: Floriandra Leethe, a 30-year-old school drop-out was killed, but there was no evidence of rape. Hlond later declared that she was "too ugly", and had to be removed from his sight. * 12 August 1975: Betta Hlinka, a 27-year-old receptionist and former rape victim of Hlond, was raped and killed; her body was found at only fifty meters from Hlond's home, but no further inquiries were made. * 8 October 1975: Trudy Willson, a 16 year-old Noble City schooler, was raped and killed. Her body was cut into pieces and dumped in a garbage container in Artista. * 19 December 1975: Leona Rice, a 21-year-old Noble City inhabitant, was raped and killed; her body was found in the forests near Noble City. * 21 January 1976: Claire van Schoutshorst, a 20 year-old Noble City botanics student and part-time supermarket employee, was raped and killer; her body was found three days later, having been burnt, almost beyond recognition. * 28 January 1976: Cees van Houten, a 19-year-old Noble City car mechanics student, was raped and killed. Her body was found six days laters. Reports on her condition were never released; arguably, the details were too gruesome. * 30 May 1976: Paulette McCormick, a 20-year-old Noble City charity worker, was raped and killed. Her body was found one day later, during a car accident. Aftermath After McCormick's body was discovered, Hlond managed to escape by diverting attention through blowing up his car, which he had prepared with explosives. He lived in the woods for a few days, after which he got in hiding with his aunt Lilly Hrbiť-Malský. He committed suicide together with his aunt on 8 November 1976, after the police had discovered his hiding place. The case caused a lot of controversy, especially in Oceana, where a huge anti-corruption investigation was set up and almost all of the high-ranked police officers were replaced. Hlond's direct family was subject to various attacks, and most of them fled the nation. Category:Dead person Category:Criminal Category:Oceana Category:Noble City